Volt
81,000|Ideology = Majority: • Liberal conservatism • Economic liberalism • Laissez-faire capitalism • Civic nationalism • National conservatism • Traditionalism • Anti-feminism • Anthropocentrism Factions: • Hosian Democracy • Paleoconservatism • Pagan traditionalism • Conservative libertarianism|Political position = Right|Affiliation = Right-Wing Populism|Colour = Apple Green|Seats1 Title = Seats in the Senatus Populi Seluciae|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Praetors|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = |Seats3 = |Website = www.volt.se|Dissolution = Active|Nation = Selucia|Youth Wing = Volt Iuvenes|Position = Right-wing|politics = Politics of Selucia |}} Volt is a civic political movement formed on 14 January 4536 in opposition to the successive governments of In Marea by former members of the Selucian Republicans. The key cores of Volt’s ideological message include economic freedom, national unity, opposition to cultural Metzism, protection of the traditional family, abolishment of gun regulations and appeal to the Patriarchal-Selucean identity of Seluciae. The party does also support pro-life policies and the legalization of gladiator games, chariot races and bullfighting. =History= Foundation and early years Volt was co-founded on 14 January 4536 by Titus Pascual and Octavius Smith to capitalize the rightist vote of the Republican Party, which they believe was not being represented. While Octavius Smith was a former prominent member of such political party, Pascual was a former economist who had been advocating for laissez-faire capitalism and Austrian economics for several years. Around 1,000 people attended the foundation act of Volt, in which the political party signed its foundational manifesto which condensed the fundamental guidelines of their ideological thought and aims. The polls did not otorged any large percentages to this political formation at first, usually around 2% and 3%. However, their powerful message against what they considerated to be the "systematical and deliberate undermining of Selucian tradition" and their emphasis on decentralization through local entities to diminish the power of the central and the regional government was eventually able to mobilize a sizeable portion of the Republican electorate, and after a massive party rally in the Forum Publicum which gathered 10,000 people on November 4537, Volt's numbers according to the polls rose drastically and reached their peak value of 22% right before the 4538 general elections. Irruption in government On February 4538, the Selucian general elections otorged Volt a high 33% of the popular vote, managing to become the most voted political formation and being able to form a coalition government with the Republican Party. Volt's first political reforms involved the illegalization and privatization of abortion except under medical emergencies, the decentralization of the national currency and the prohibition of arranged marriages. Volt did also pursue measures to make the Selucian educational system freer and made standing for the national anthem compulsory in schools at the beginning of each day. The anti-illegal immigration stance of Volt made itself visible with the passing of the Lex Hadriana de Migratum, which allowed the police to deport illegal immigrants without judicial orders nor protocolary requirements and increased the standards for a migrant to be considered a refugee under Selucian law. During 4539, Volt's reforms were centered around reducing the central state's role in the economy through privatizations of public companies, prohibition of expropriations, decentralization of the government via local entities and deregulation of housing rents. This year also saw the aggraviation of the Malivy Islands Crisis after a group of religiously-motivated Rajutti Malivians illegally disembarked on the coasts of Marestella to claim the territory of Selucia. Despite their behavior was non-violent, the crowd control division of the Aurorian police deported them in compliance with the Lex Hadriana de Migratum. Titus Pascual himself publicly demonstrated his support for the police intervention and said he and his government would investigate the possible support of the Malivian government to such "blatant invasion". Later, Pascual visited the beach where the demonstrators entered Selucian territory to personally congratulate the police officers who stopped the trespassing. =Ideology= Volt is considered to be rightist populist by most political commentators, despite it is usually defined as far-rightist by media outlets and personalities close to In Marea's ideological foundation. Sociologists have thoroughly investigated the ideology of Volt to understand its sudden growth, and most agree that Selucian nationalism and the appeal to traditional values are the main factors which contributed to their electoral success. The Malivy Islands crisis is believed to have caused a resurge in nationalism which was canalyzed by Volt. As well, Volt's solid pro-life stance was a major difference between themselves and the older political parties which allowed them to attract more voters from the Republican Party. Volt also differentiates itself from other populist right-wing parties because of their laissez-faire economic policy, positive views towards free trade and globalization and their emphasis to battle what they have described as "cultural Metzism", encompassing positions ranging from third-wave feminism to egalitarism which they believe infringe upon human nature by prioritizing equality over liberty. Their positions on these aspects have significantly improved Volt's support amongst the moderate and liberal electorate.